


Equilibrium Point

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different Scenarios, M/M, The Reichenbach Fall Theory, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There always was something going on between them... but as Sherlock stood on the roof of St. Bart's, he knew it was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium Point

There were exactly thirteen likely scenarios that were spinning through Sherlock’s head as he stood on the roof, facing his nemesis. Each of them rigorously worked out in advance, every eventuality allowed for, every step checked and double-checked, every detail polished like a facet of a perfect diamond. They even had code names, conveniently short for quick text messaging. 

Each of them resulted inevitably in the same outcome: Sherlock embarking on the mission of bringing down the Moriarty’s network, extinguishing it to its very roots - and John being left behind, grieving while attending the fake funeral. 

And then there was... the fourteenth one. 

Not going alone. No worries over grieving friends. No need for angels on his side. Let the hell break loose over the criminal underground – just the two of them against the rest of the world. Going together, as they were always destined to be. Oh, their crusade would be legendary. 

It wasn’t as plausible as the meticulously crafted operational routines Mycroft would come up with. But it was definitely sexier. 

In the end, and with much reluctance, Sherlock let go of the fourteenth scenario. If he were, for the lack of a better term, to _elope_ with Jim Moriarty, there was always the uncanny possibility that they would be sniffed out by some My Mad Fat Diary blogger.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth installment of What If (The Chaos Theory) series? Seriously? Well, It's going to be the last for a while. I've run out out of my ideas for rare pairings.
> 
> EDIT: Anyone seen my plot bunny near Baskerville? She's glowing! (In other words, yes, while I was putting my youngest to his afternoon nap, one more idea popped out.)


End file.
